Regardless of what happened to you, i will forever love you
by ZoeXD
Summary: Sexy Luka coming from a Mafia's family. Yuki who lost his childhood memories. What is happening? Read more to find out!
1. The Transfer Student

A/N: Hmmm… Enjoy and Review!

(In class 1A…)

"Hey! Did you hear it? There is going to be a transfer student in our class!"

"Whoa! Amazing! Transfer student?!"

"He must be really smart to be able to transfer into our school, more so at this time of the year which our mid-year examination is coming soon!"

Among all the buzz about the transfer student, just then an excited Ashley ran into the class and screamed…

"The transfer student is a guy and he is called ZESS!"

Immediately, roar of delight erupted from the girls and soon, the news spread like fire. Within minutes, many more girls from the other class started to gather outside the class of 1A, hoping to hear how the guy called Zess looked like.

"Hey! Did you manage to see how he looks like?" someone shouted daringly, deciding it is time to ask the millionaire question.

With a smirk and a wide smile, Ashley purposely lowered her volume in order to amplify the effect of her announcement. Looking at all the girls' eager faces and enjoying the brief solo attention she is getting, she teased these eager girls by breathing in slowly and deeply, purposely delaying the time of her announcement. Looking left and right, savouring all the eyes on her, finally the time of her announcement has arrived. Forming an O-shaped with her mouth, all girls waited eagerly yet quietly. This seems like a calm before the storm. Eventually, Ashley shouted…

"IT IS A HOTTIE!"

Immediately, the whole female population rejoiced in happiness upon hearing this piece of good news. Roars of laughing and cheers were defending.

"A hottie! The new transfer student is a HOTTIE!" Ashley repeated, ensuring that everyone, especially the girls, could hear it.

(Simultaneously…)

"Yuki-kun. Onegaishimasu!"

"This…Err…" Yuki hesitated, looking at the threatening theatre club as they pleaded him to play the role of the snow white in the fairy tale of the snow white and seven dwarf.

"Yuki-kun. You are the only one that is suited to be in this act! The only guy in this school that could pass off as a girl in this opposite gender role is YOU! Please help us!" The president of theatre club bow his head down and pleaded Yuki to take up the role of snow white.

As Yuki was on the verge of agreeing to act as the snow white, the homeroom teacher walked in. Immediately, silence fell over the class as everyone realised the fiercest teacher in the academy, Shūsei Usui sensei, just walked in silently. Within seconds, students from other classes and the theatre club retreated back out of class 1A while simultaneously the students in class 1A hurried back to their seats, even the loud Ashley also quieten down and ran back to her seat.

"Good morning, students."

"Good morning, Usui-sensei."

"Alright. Please take a seat. I am sure all of you have heard about the transfer student in our class right? So now, without a due, let's welcome Zess-kun into the class." Usui-sensei announced.

The students especially the girls in class 1A clapped enthusiastically while waiting expectedly for a handsome guy to walk in. finally, the door slide opened and Zess walked in coolly. His appearance captured everyone's attention, regardless is it the girls or the boys. Cool silver eyes, slick black hair and tall, strong built body, he was an epitome of an ideal guy.

The girls in class 1A started to cheer more enthusiastically as the thought of becoming his potential girlfriend flashed passed each and every one of them.

"Welcome!"

"Hello!"

The girls tried hard to capture Zess's attention. However amidst all these chaos, Yuki cannot help but too stared at the newcomer called Zess, feeling a sense of familiarity.

"He…is…" Yuki whispered.

"Yuki…he's…"Zess whispered softly

'Mine' both Yuki's and Zess's mind responded automatically.

'No! What am I thinking! I am a guy! A GUY!' Yuki shook his head in deny of what he just thought.

While Yuki was absorbed in his thoughts, Zess just stared fondly at Yuki. Just then, Usui-sensei announced "Zess-kun, please take the seat behind Yuki-kun at the last row."

With a nod, Zess made his way toward Yuki.

'His eyes…'

Gulping his saliva down in anxious, Yuki just can't seem to break away from looking into Zess's silver eyes.

'I feel that… I am being absorbed by it. His eyes is too…'

"Pretty."

"Zess…" Yuki whispered again, feeling a sudden longing for him.

Standing in front of Yuki, Zess looked at Yuki warmly and whispered to him "it's fine. I will not betray you, Yuki."

Spreading his large hand out, Zess touched the tips of Yuki's fringe. 'I will not betray you' he thought again.

"Ahem. Zess-kun, please take your seat behind Yuki-kun. "Usui-sensei repeated.

"Yes, Usui-sensei," Zess replied in acknowledgement that he heard Usui-sensei.

Zess's voice was so slick and smooth. Yuki's heart did a somersault as he heard Zess spoke.

'It felt familiar. His voice. But why I can't seem to remember it… there is something I am missing. i…" Yuki's heart clenched tight as he realised that maybe just maybe he is a part of his lost memories. At that moment, Yuki just felt like crying.

'I…I' embarrassed that he was going to cry in front of Zess, Yuki looked down on his desk, trying very hard to prevent his crying dam from breaking.

'Is he really a part of my lost memories? Or am I remembering it wrongly…" Yuki thought, fighting to prevent his tears from falling.

Seeing the sudden reaction from Yuki, Zess petted Yuki's head.

"It is fine. Yuki. Don't force yourself. We have time." Zess said.

Looking up and meeting Zess's silver eyes, the tears in Yuki's eyes started to waver.

"I…I"

"Zess-kun. Please take your seat!" Usui-sensei boomed, shattering the atmosphere around Yuki and Zess.

Zess took the seat behind Yuki.

"Hey Yuki, are you alright? You looked like you are awestruck, you know?" Toko Murasame whispered softly, looking concerned at Yuki.

Yuki blushed red in embarrassment as he realised what had just happened…


	2. Lunch Break

"Ding. Dong. Ding. Dang." the school bell rang, signalling the end of class and the start of lunch break.

Yuki took out his bento and together with Toko Murasame, they made their way out of the classroom. As they passed by Usui-sensei, Usui-sensei called out to Yuki.

"Yuki-kun. Please show Zess around the school."

"Ah…I…" Before Yuki could refuse, Usui-sensei continued.

"Yuki. He is your classmates. Help him to bond with the class and teach him about the system in our school. "Usui-sensei said as a matter of fact.

Yuki being a soft hearted person, was unable to refuse Usui-sensei's request. Yuki was too kind and soft-hearted. Giving an apologetic look at Toko-chan, Yuki replied "yes, Usui-sensei."

Turning, facing the direction where Zess was sitting, Yuki looked at the Zess who was looking at his notebook. Just then, in respond to Yuki's stare, Zess looked up and met the eyes of Yuki's golden eyes. Tilting his head, Zess looked curiously at the staring Yuki. Breathing in deeply, Yuki took a brave step toward Zess. Yuki was unsure why he needed to take so much courage to go and talk to Zess as he had no problem talking with the rest of his classmates.

'Is Zess too intimating? With his beautiful looks…' Yuki wondered. For some unknown reason to Yuki, Yuki just can't seem to approach Zess easily.

'It is like he is… how do I explain it? He feels dangerous to me…'

"Yuki…" Toko interrupted Yuki's thoughts and nudged him to go and call Zess for lunch together.

"Ah. Yes, Toko-chan. Give me a moment."

As Yuki walked toward Zess, his heart unconsciously beat faster.

'He is still looking at me.' Yuki thought as he continued to walk toward Zess.

"Ermm… Zess-kun…"

"Yes?" Zess responded in his slick and cool voice.

Atomically, Yuki's heart did a somersault upon hearing his voice.

'His voice is just too nice…' Yuki's mind confessed.

"Err…this…"

"Let's have lunch together!" Toko- chan interrupted.

Zess looked at Yuki intensely, wondering is that what Yuki wanted to say after raising an eyebrow at Toko.

Yuki fidgeted under Zess's intense stare before saying "let's…have lunch together?"

Looking at the anxious Yuki having so much trouble just talking to him, Zess can't help but smiled at him fondly.

Yuki was surprised at the sudden smiling face of Zess.

"Aright! Come on you two! Let's hurry if we continued at this pace, lunch break will be over before we can even eat!" Toko shouted, taking for granted that Zess was going to join them for lunch break.

"Yes. By the way, I have a request. Let's have lunch at the rooftop, is it alright?" Zess asked.

Yuki nodded in respond to Zess's question while Toko just replied excitedly "yes, anything."

This was simply because Toko was very excited to get to know Zess better and maybe just maybe it will heightened her opportunity to become Zess's girlfriend!

Toko smiled sheepishly at the idea of her becoming Zess' girlfriend. Just as they were about to exit the classroom, Ashley spotted them.

"Hey! Toko! This is so unfair! Where do you think you are going with Zess-kun?"

Ashley's cronies glared furiously at Toko as they realised that Toko's hidden agenda.

Grimacing, Toko knew at that moment she was unable to have lunch with Yuki much less with Zess. Giving an apology look to Yuki, Toko excused herself politely and went to have her lunch with the other girls in class 1A. Yuki gave a awkward smile to Zess which Zess replied with a nod and they both proceed to the rooftop.

(At the rooftop…)

"Whoa! The wind is strong!"

Turning, giving Zess an unsure look that he wanted to eat here. Zess just gallantly walked past the worried Yuki and step out of the door, separating the stairwell and the roof.

"Come on, Yuki. Let's eat here. It is so much quieter." Zess offered his hand to the timid Yuki, providing a security feeling for Yuki.

Looking at Zess who enunciated confident and security, Yuki decided to trust Zess fully. Holding his hand out, he grabbed Zess's hand tightly and stepped out of the rooftop.

Upon stepping into the rooftop, Yuki felt that it is as if he was in another world- a world which only he and Zess exist.

"Zess…" Yuki whispered, feeling unsure that he should called out to him nor is this his real name

'Who are you?' Yuki thought as he stared into the cool silver eyes of Zess.

Just then a flash of image ran through Yuki's head, it was an image of the young Yuki playing with another Kid with black hair.

"Ugh!"

"My head hurts!"

The throbbing pain in his head is like a hammer hammering on his head. Yuki's head hurts as he started to recall started bits and pieces of his lost memory.

"Please…help… me" Yuki thought exasperated as he clenched onto his head, protesting against this pounding pain.

Yuki collapsed onto the ground as he can't withstand any more of this throbbing pain.

"Ugh… Zess…No…Lu…"

"…ka" Yuki whispered before the darkness closed onto him.


	3. Sickbay

A/N: Enjoy~

Opening his eyes, Yuki saw a worried Toko looking at him.

"Are you alright?" Toko-chan asked, looking worriedly at Yuki.

"Yeah…" Yuki responded weakly, wondering what just had happened as he looked around and saw the blue curtains surrounding him.

'I am in the sickbay.' Yuki thought.

Before he could ask the main question- what had happened, the bell rang signalling the end of a period.

"OH MY GOD!" Toko-chan shrieked.

"Yuki, I am sorry! Today I am on duty. I need to go no, I will ask someone to come and walk you home, alright? That's all! See you! I got to go!"

Without waiting from a reply form Yuki, Toko hurried out of the sickbay.

"Hey! Boy, are you awake?" Hotsuma-sensei asked while gallantly opening the curtain of Yuki's cubicle

"Ye…yeah… Erm. Hotsuma-sensei. What just happened? Why am I in the sickbay? Who…" Yuki stopped and left the question of who, lingering in the air as he recalled being carried by a pair of strong arms and that person…

Yuki titled his head down and thought 'Seems to be worried…'

Just then, Hotsuma-sensei interrupted Yuki's thoughts.

"Yuki-kun. I am not sure what had happened. I just know that you fainted due to the sudden headache according to your classmates. Anyway, school is over. Go home now."

Ignoring Hotsuma-sensei's words, Yuki stay frozen in the bed. He just can't seem to stop thinking of the classmate Hotsuma-sensei just mentioned. Just then, the door of the sickbay opened and Zess walked in with a cold steel face. He looked like he was facing death himself.

"Zess-kun." Yuki called out, worried about the colour and the expression Zess is putting on now.

Zess looked around and eventually his eyes landed on Yuki's pale face, Zess's expression softened.

Many thoughts came into his mind but only one made his heart ache. 'Yuki. He… he is alright... if anything happens to him, I…I…'

"Yuki. Are you really alright?" worriedly and unsure, Zess asked Yuki while squatting in front of yuki, frowning with worry.

"Yeah. I am fine. Zess-kun." Yuki responded with a weak smile.

Stretching his arm out, and Zess just happen to bend his head down while heaving a sigh of relief simultaneously, Yuki pushed away some of the stray hair off Zess's face.

"Zess-kun. You looked pale. Are you alright?" Yuki asked while his hand still stayed on Zess's cheek. Holding Yuki's hand onto his cheek, Zess replied, "yes. Yuki. I am fine. I am glad that you are alright. I am really glad. You gave me a scare, you know? Suddenly fainting like that. I told you don't force yourself, yet you never listen. Yuki. It is really fine. Don't force yourself again. Please… it is not good for my heart."

Zess laid his head on Yuki's shoulder as he said his piece, frustrated at Yuki who unconsciously not heeding his advice and even more so, at himself for making Yuki gone through such terrible pain for remembering him.

"I…I am sorry, Zess-kun…" Yuki whispered as he looked into the silver eyes, still having a gut feeling that Zess-kun is not called 'Zess-kun'…

'Why? Why? Why do I feel that this is not his name?' Yuki wondered.

"Ugh!" the pain came back again.

"Yuki. Don't think so much! Yuki! Listen to my heart beat and calm yourself!" Zess boldly hugged Yuki on his chest and made Yuki breath in and out, relaxing his worn out mind.

After a while, Yuki's headache started to subside. As his head starts to clear, Yuki then realised that he is currently in an embarrassing position.

'We are TOO INTIMATE!' his mind screamed loudly.

"Ahem!" Hotsuma-sensei coughed loudly than usual to capture the attention of these two love bird in front of him.

'To think they dare to do this in front of me! i also WANT TO DO IT WITH USUI!' Hotsuma-sensei boldly declared in his mind.

"Yuki-kun. Zess-kun. GET OUT! Don't think of flirting anymore here!" Hotsuma- sensei reprimanded them while all the time feeling jealous of them.

'I am so going to flirt with usui once I get back home!' hotsuma-sensei quietly promised himself as he stared at the red faced Yuki in Zess's embrace.

Yuki blushed red with embarrassment as he was reprimanded by a sensei for flirting with Zess-kun.

'Oh no. I am so embarrassing!'

"Yuki. Let's go. I will walk you home." Zess said while calmingly ignored Hotsuma's glare.

"Ah. But Toko-chan…" Yuki protested at the thought of leaving Toko-chan behind while he was going to go home ahead of her.

"She has instructed me to bring you home safely. Don't worry so much about her..."

'Worry more for yourself, idiot.' Zess thought while looking at the fragile Yuki.

"Come on, Yuki." Zess said calmly once again while picking up Yuki's bag that Toko chan has left behind.

Swinging his leg off the bed, Yuki got off the bed. However, the world seems to be spinning.

'Zess…'

As Yuki started to sway and before he fell, Zess caught Yuki in his arms.

'Ah… this is the pair of arms that save me just now…'

Then, a worried look of zess-kun appeared in yuki's blurry sight.

'Zess… don't look so worried I am fine…'

Yuki reached out to Zess. But before he could reach Zess, darkness once again, merciless closed on him.


	4. My name is

A/N: Enjoy and Review!

'Mmm… this is such a comfortable position. Warm and broad back. ' Yuki thought as he hugged the supposing pillow tighter.

'WAIT A MINUTE!' his mind yelled to him.

Immediately, Yuki opened his eyes widely, to see that Zess...

'… Is carrying ME ON HIS BACK! Oh my god! I am going ot die of embarrassment!' Yuki thought as he clenched his teeth with the thought of how long has it been since Zess carried him around.

"Ah…Ze…Zess-kun? Erm…I…" Yuki strutted.

Realising that Yuki had awaken and his cute strutting voice rang out, Zess responded.

"Yuki. It is okay. You are anaemic after all and I don't mind it. Don't worry about it."

"Zess…kun. Thanks… if I am too heavy you can let me down." Yuki blushed.

Yuki. you are very light. Seriously have you been eating well, you are unusually light for a guy, do you know?" Zess complained light-heartedly.

Yuki smiled, feeling a surging mount of gratitude to Zess who he just met yet helped him so much, even to the extent of making him feel comfortable by joking with him.

"Zess. Thanks. But I am heavy I know."

"No, you aren't." Zess turned and looked warmly at Yuki with his silver eyes.

'Ah… It is beautiful. That pure silver coloured eyes.' Yuki thought.

Just then, with a slip of his mouth, Yuki blurted "are you really called Zess?"

"AH! I am sorry! I mean… Erm…" Yuki panicked at his sudden blurt.

Instead of being angry, Zess chuckled.

'it has a nice ring to it. His chuckling…'

"Yuki… you still remember." Zess muttered.

Yuki looked confusedly at Zess, 'what did I remember?'

"My name is…"

"Is?" Yuki asked curiously.

Smiling at the curious Yuki, Zess answered Yuki's question.

"…Luka."

The familiarity of the name struck Yuki.

"It fits you perfectly. Luka…" Yuki whispered. For some unknown reason the name Luka fits perfectly with him. It seems like it is his fate to be called Luka.

Holding onto Luka's back, Yuki stayed silent for a while. The atmosphere sizzling with awkwardness. Just then, Yuki realised there was something terribly wrong with this current situation.

'Luka-kun. He lied to me then.' The thought struck Yuki.

"Why… why did you lie to me about it? Your name. Why did you give the school your false name? Luka-kun. Who are you…"

"Yuki… it is…no… I am just not used to hearing my name being called by others, especially those that I am not close to. A name signify the essence of a being. It can be used to bind you and for many other purposes. That's why only those close to me know my real name."

"I am Luka." Luka continued.

"Luka…-kun?"

"Yea? Yuki."

"You know me right? Long ago. That's why you tell me your name. Do you know me?"

Biting his lips and cursing himself, Luka responded "Yuki, now is not the time yet…"

"You know the past me right? Luka-kun!"

"Yuki…"

"Luka!"

"Yes. I know you long ago. But for me to tell you who you are in the past does not matter now cause you are you. The past Yuki and now Yuki is different."

"Put me down Luka! Put me down!"

Yuki struggled hard against the strong powerful arms that were carrying him. Eventually, Luka gave up and released Yuki in fear that maybe, just maybe, in the midst of struggling against him, Yuki may get injured.

"Luka-kun! If you know me tell me! Tell me who I am! I cannot live a life like this anymore. I begged you. Tell me who I am!"

"I can't and I won't. Yuki, something are best to be left forgotten."

"Fine. If you insisted in that way." Yuki stomped away.

"Yuki. Yuki. Please wait. I am sorry if I made you angry. Yuki." Luka pleaded.

However, Yuki was angry and unyielding to Luka's plead. Yuki's back slowly fading from his vision as Luka looked down on the floor.

'Yuki…' Luka thought. A sharp pain felt in his heart like his whole world had just rejected him.

"Please… don't leave me, Yuki." Luka suddenly kneeled and whispered this phrase.

Yuki's hearts started to waver as he saw the sudden weak and fragile Luka. A teardrop slide down Luka's beautiful sculptured face. He looked like the world has given up hope on him.

"Luka…" Yuki called out him, as his heart squeezed in pain as he realised that he had been too harsh on Luka. He walked back to the kneeling Luka, clenching his fist tightly.

"….i am sorry Luka. I am sorry." Yuki repeated and hugged the fragile Luka, which he returned back with a slightly tighter grip on Yuki's waist.

'Luka. What happened that caused you pain so much that you even cried? Is it me?' Yuki wondered as he continued to hug the fragile Luka.

After a while, Luka calmed down. With a tint of red on his face and his usual cold look, Luka looked at Yuki.

"Yuki…"

Just then, Yuki's stomach grumbled loudly. The tense atmosphere dissipated and now, it is Yuki's turn to be embarrassed. Luka looked at the lobster-faced Yuki and started biting his lips to prevent himself from laughing.

"Pff...Your stomach... Are you that hungry? " Luka covered his mouth as he asked.

"Hey. Stop laughing about it! Luka."

After telling Luka to stop teasing him, Yuki's stomach grumbled again!

"It's seems like you are really hungry. Let's grab diner together?" Luka asked with tears of laughter seen in his eyes.

After Luka asked that question, Yuki's stomach grumbled again.

"I assumed that is a yes then? Haha."

"Luka-kun…"

"Yuki, call me Luka. Just Luka."

Blushing a deeper shade of red while realising that Luka wanted him to call him directly. Yuki darted his eyes elsewhere, anywhere as long as it is not on Luka's face, he whispered "Lu…Luka…"

A gentle smile spread on Luka'a face. Then, he responded "Yuki. Let's go for dinner, shall we?"

With that, Luka and Yuki walked to a nearby ramen store for dinner.


	5. Dinner

A/N: Enjoy and Review!

Upon entering the ramen store, as if there was a spotlight that shone on Luka's arrival. Eyes, many pairs of them, were fixed on Luka. Not a single pair of eyes looked away from him. They were captivated by Luka's flawless beauty. With all these stares directed at their direction, Yuki could not help but felt slightly self-conscious.

'it is a fact that I am not as eye-catching as Luka. But to stand beside him as an equal for some unknown reason, it seems very uncomfortable…' Yuki thought silently, while purposely walking behind Luka to hide himself from the others' gaze.

"Yuki…" Luka turned and grabbed a hold of Yuki's hand.

Shocked at Luka's bold action in the public, Yuki immediately pulled his hands away from him. Awkward silence filled the air and creases were formed on Luka's face.

"I…I'm…"

"Ah, it's okay, Yuki. Anyway don't walk behind me. I can't see you. Just to be sure, are you alright?" Luka asked while at the same time silently predicting how Yuki might be feeling.

"Yes…" Yuki replied while staring at the ground, looking like a kid who just got scolded.

"Yuki. It is okay. Come on walk beside me at least." Luka smiled warmly at Yuki. Girls started whispered and the store became noisy again, but for a total different reason. However, there was still an awkward atmosphere between Yuki and Luka. Just then, a waitress appeared. "Could I show you the way in?" she asked

'My life saviour…' Yuki breathed a sigh of relief and hurriedly followed the waitress to their assigned seat.

As they walked passed many tables filled, Yuki noticed that everyone was stealing glances at them and not to mention, the waitress was blushing like mad.

'Is Luka that beautiful?' Yuki thought obliviously.

Once they are seated, a bespectacled waitress took their order and the awkward silence resumed once again. Luka looked at Yuki and observed him quietly. 'Eyes that looked everywhere else but not at me. Nibbling on your lower lips and your lips… they look dry. Are you that anxious? Is being with me that nerve-wrecking?'

"Yuki, what is it that you are worried about?" Luka glanced at Yuki softly. The silver in his eyes no longer looked cold.

"Luka. I am fine, really. Don't worry. Perhaps, I am just tired after a long day." Yuki smiled weakly.

Luka stared at Yuki suspiciously. Just then, Yuki's stomach growled loudly again. Yuki's face turned red while Luka pressed his lips down as hard as he could to prevent him for laughing out loud.

"Don't you dare laugh, Luka." Yuki grumbled.

Finally, the food arrived. Yuki ate just like a kid, gobbling down his food. Luka smiled at Yuki's eating habit.

"What is it?" Yuki asked as his golden eyes laid on Luka's egg.

"I don't eat egg. Can I give it to you?"

Yuki nodded and grinned in anticipation as Luka gave to him. After the dinner which passed by in a flash, Luka picked up the menu again.

"Want to call a dessert?" Luka asked, totally aware that Yuki was weak towards sweet food.

Nodding his head furiously, with sparkled eyes and excitement oozing from him, Yuki ordered a banana chocolate waffle.

A waitress then walked toward their table with a banana chocolate waffle in her hands.

"That is not mine. That is not mine!" Yuki mumbled as he curled his hands into a ball.

Wearing a skirt that was so short that her inner garment could almost be seen, provocative action and a pair of hungry eyes glued at Luka. It was very obvious for Yuki to see that the waitress have fallen completely for Luka. That waitress stood with her legs apart and bend down slightly towards to Luka as she placed Yuki's banana chocolate waffle down. Then, before she left, she slipped a piece of paper into Luka's hand. With an air kiss, she sashayed away.

'That waitress… SHE!' Yuki thought angrily.

'Where is the previous waitress?' Yuki thought in upset as he stared at Luka who was looking at the paper in contempt. '…but is Luka that memorising?' Yuki wondered.

Wandering his eyes from the dessert to Luka's face, Yuki was captured by Luka's perfectly sculptures face.

'Yes…he is…' his mind sensible responded.

"Yuki. Yuki! Hey!" Luka fanatically called Yuki's name.

"Ah. Yeah? Luka" Yuki answered unaware that Luka was worried about him for a moment.

"Are you alright? Just now, it seems like you are zoning off."

'Did I look like that when I am just appreciating Luka's beauty?' Yuki bowed his head low in embarrassment. 'That pale white skin and shiny black hair which contrasted perfectly well. Not to mention, his memorizing eyes that seem to capture me and sink me in it. '

'WAIT! NOT AGAIN!' Yuki thought reverently as he realised that maybe, just maybe he was acting like those other girls who fell in love with Luka.

'I am a guy!' Yuki protested slapping his face twice to wake himself to the reality that Luka is a MALE!

"Yuki…" Luka looked very concerned at Yuki, wondering what is wrong with Yuki.

"Ah! I am fine. It's okay, Lu…Luka." Yuki smiled gently at the worried Luka, hoping that it would ease Luka's worries.

After finishing up the dessert, Luka and Yuki exited the packed ramen shop which consisted of ladies looking hungrily at Luka. Apparently, it felt like many of the customers of that ramen store went to eat here was all because they wanted to sneak a peek at Luka. It was honestly awkward situation!

'I wondered did Luka even notice how those girls were looking at him. How could he stay so cool and chill at those time. If I was him, I would freaked out by then.' Yuki wondered.

"Erm. Luka. Thank you for treating me to dinner. I need to go back now. See you." the dense Yuki smiled at Luka, before turned his back to walk home.

"Wait!" Luka shouted and grabbed tight at Yuki's arm.

"Ouch!" Yuki yelped at the sudden tight grip on his arm.

"Ah! I am sorry Yuki…" Luka released his grip as he realised that he had hurt Yuki again.

"It's fine… what do you want to say?" Yuki rubbed his arm looking innocently at Luka.

"I…I am sorry Yuki. I am childish. But I want to send you home!" Luka sounded so apologetic yet anxious that Yuki's heart squeezed in respond to his hurt voice.

'I hurt him again…' Luka thought as he saw the red mark on Yuki's arm.

"Luka…" Yuki got close to Luka. He brushed his stray hair away from his forehead and looked at his sullen eyes.

"It is okay. I am fine. Really. I am fine. Relax." Yuki continued before giving a hug to the hurt Luka.

Feeling the warm of Yuki's body, Luka relaxed and hugged Yuki back.

'Yuki…you are always so kind and gentle. So forgiving. ' Luka thought as his worries slowly disappeared.

"I…" Luka stammered as if he wanted to say something.

But before he could continue, a loud piercing scream was heard.

"Luka!" Yuki pushed away from Luka. He then started running towards the scream before he felt a strong yet gentle grip on his wrist.

"Yuki! You stay here! I am going to help!" Luka boomed.

"No. I…"

"Say no more, Yuki. I will be back." Luka smiled at Yuki before dashing off.

Looking at the back of Luka, Yuki whispered to himself "I, too, also wanted to help…"

'Luka…'

'Yuki…'

'Be sate.' Both of them thought in unison.

Dropping his guard, Yuki stood there waiting for Luka. Suddenly, a van screeched to a stop in front of Yuki. Within seconds, a group of masked men in black carried a fainted Yuki away.

"Luka…hel…p" Yuki called out weakly as the darkness closed on him…


End file.
